Flame's Life: A Humanized MLP OC Story (WARNING! Contains Diapers)
by ShyTye
Summary: In humanized pony stories I do the cutie mark of the characters are located on each of their arms. Clousdale is a city on a mountain, there is no magic. of my own spin on the EqG world so it may not be exactly the same. This is a story about a young boy called Flamebowshy, who has a hard time fitting in. Contains: Diapers, TBDL Content, Young Love and MLP
1. Ch1, A New Life

A new life

As I woke from a short slumber I was greeted with the sight of my mother. Her name is Sunflowershy. Her cutie mark is a sunflower inside of a pink heart. She was nudging my shoulder as I awoke. "Wake up sleepy head, its time for you to go to your sisters." She lovingly spoke as my senses came back to me. I got out from under the covers of my bed and stood up. I walked over to my draws and got my favourite creamy orange T–shirt that had a pink butterfly on the left side of the chest. My name is Flamebowshy. I am a young boy about 7 years old; I put on my black jacket also. My hair was red and green, striped and long. My eyes were an ocean blue. "Now, come on, we need to get you ready for the 3 hour drive to Patonsville so you can go to your sisters and start a fresh, new life."

My mother kindly led me out of my, former, bed room and took me into my parents room. She went over to her closet and brought out a few items. In her hand I could see a bottle of baby powder and a white folded square. She unfolded the square to reveille to me that it was in fact, a diaper. I didn't mind this, as I knew that I would have to be diapered for this long trip. I was prone to having accidents on long trips and while sleeping. She laid the diaper down on the bed and pulled off my boxer shorts. I sat on top of the now folded out diaper and lay down on my back. I felt the soft fabric cushion my behind as I lay on top of the soft, thick diaper. She got the powder and powdered my rear and privates. She then lifted the front of the diaper over my 'area' and did up the tapes snugly. It hugged my rear like a mother hugs a child. I stood up and got a look of myself in the mirror. I giggled at how babyish I looked. "Thanks mom." I giggled. "Your welcome Flamey." She smiled and picked me up. She was walking towards my room but then turned and headed down the stairs into the lounge.

"Mom, don't I need my jeans on before we leave?" I asked a bit worried. "Don't worry honey, your father put all your clothes apart from your favourite T-shirt into the car while you were taking your nap. No body will see your diaper while you're in the car, you can put on your jeans over it once we're at Patonsville."

"But wont the towns people notice the diaper?"

"No body will know about your diapers." My mother reassured while carrying me to the car. "Well hiya kido!" My father greeted as he ruffled my hair. His name is Brickarrow. "Hi daddy!" I yelled whilst my mom buckled me into my car seat. I was small and still needed a car seat, something that most kids my age hadn't used in a couple of years. My mom got into the front with dad and we were about to head of when I heard my dad ask my mother something. "Were are his jeans?" He whispered. "No body will see his diaper while we're in the car and I will put his jeans on him once we are at Patonsville." She answered, also whispering. "Ok kido, we will stop for lunch in half an hour or so. Then we will change you and then we can get on the open road till we get to the hotel and in the morning I'll take you to your new home." My father enthusiastically said at me. "Ok! Lets get going!" I happily yelled.

After half an hour we stopped at a drive through and got lunch. I had a salad, a sandwich and a jumbo milkshake. "Flame do you need a change?" Mom asked as I finished the last of my milkshake. "Nope" I blankly said, slurping down the last drops.

After ten minuets of being on the road I had to use the bathroom. I embarrassingly looked down to the floor with a red blush on my face. "What's wrong baby?" Mom asked. "Its nothing." I said, not wanting to anger her because it had only been a short while since she asked me if I needed a change.

I held it for about five more minuets in till my bladder just gave way and the diaper became drenched and bulky. There was a large red blush all over my face as my mother looked back to see what the hissing sound was. "Oh, honey, if you needed to pee you should of just told me, I wouldn't of minded, and I know you have a weak bladder."

"Ok, sorry, I thought that if I told you, you would get angry and yell at me." I sniffed.

"Oh, baby, you know I would never get angry with you." She said leaning back from her seat as my dad pulled over she gave me a cuddle while I cried into her shoulder. I was a very sensitive and shy boy and got upset about a lot of small things. "Don't cry Flame, its not your fault that you have a weak bladder, you were born like it. Now lets change you and get to the hotel, we only have three hours to go." Mom hugged me while my dad undid my belt. She let me go and got out the car then open my car door and got me out. We had just gotten to a rest stop and she carried me inside.

There were a lot of people inside and they all drew their attention towards me as I weped in my mother's arms. I heard one girl who looked about seven say to her mother, "Poor five year old, still wetting himself in the car." I decided not to say anything as this only made me cry more. "I'm not five." My mother's sweater muffled my voice as I cried into her shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, I know your not, but you're almost the same size as a five year old and your voice sounds like a five year olds so she thought you were." Mommy hushed as I cried.

She took me into the baby changing room and laid me down on the table. I was very embarrassed and had stopped crying, as I felt very tiny and baby-like. She took the wet diaper off me and brought out a pack of baby wipes from the diaper bag that I didn't even notice when we walked into the rest stop. She wiped my rear and privates clean then took a bottle of baby powder and powdered me, lifted my rear, slid the diaper under it and did it up. She carried me out of the changing room and to the car. She put me back in my seat and buckled me in then got in the car and my dad started the engine and we were off again.

"Oh, Flame, I got your blanket and Mr Snuggles out of the trunk, I thought that you mite want to sleep the rest of the way because you were up for quite long last night and you only had a ten minuet sleep at twelve so you must be tired." My father told me. To my surprise, right there on the seat next to me was my white stuffed teddy bear, Mr snuggles and the orange blanket that I slept with every night. "Thanks daddy, I am quite sleepy." I thanked as I got Mr snuggles and cuddled him.

"_Hush now, quiet now, its time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, its time to go to bed.__Drifting off to sleep. Exciting day behind you. Drifting off to sleep. Let the joy of dream land find you. Hush now, quiet now, its time to lay your sleepy head, hush now, quiet now, its time to go to bed."_

Mommy softly sang to me as my eyes slowly closed. After a couple of minuets I was asleep. My mother leaned back and got the blanket into her hands, she laid it over me gently and smiled. "We're lucky to have him." My mother whispered. "I know darling." Father answered.

After a three hour-long nap my dads loving voice woke me up. "Hay, wake up kido, we're at the hotel."

"Hi daddy."

"Hiya Flame, did you sleep well." He said as he undid my belt.

"Yea, I slept great."

"Oh, looks like you sprung a leak there son." My dad said as head pointed to my diaper. "Yea, he he, I probably should have peed before we left the rest stop." I giggled. "Well, put on these jeans and footwear, we don't want people seeing you diapers, now do we." He handed me a pair of jeans, socks and shoes then I put them on. There was a bulge coming from the front of the jeans wear my diaper was. I grabbed my blanket and Mr Snuggles as I hopped out the car. There was a loud crinkle when I walked and I became very nervous. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure no one will hear the crinkle over the noise." Mommy reassured as I grabbed her hand. "Ok mommy." I quietly said.

We walked into the lobby of the hotel and went up to the desk. "Hello, we have two rooms booked, one child room and one adult room for over night stay." My mother greeted the lady at the desk. "Ok, what are your names?" The lady said as I sat on the desk. "The rooms are registered under the name of Sunflowershy." Daddy answered. "ah, yes, one room for Sunflowershy and Brickarrow, and one room for Flamebowshy. I guess this little one is Flamebowshy. I'm sure that you're a little princess for your mommy and daddy." The lady greeted me. Tears began to well up in my eyes and my father picked me up as I began to cry. "Was it something I said?" The lady asked. "Yea, ummmm, he's actually a boy. We're really sorry; he gets so easily upset about being called a girl or a five year old." Mommy apologised. "Oh, no it was my fault, I'm so sorry little guy." The lady leaned forward and apologised to me. "Here are you room keys, and again I'm sorry." She gave my mother the keys and we got in the lift. "Are you ok honey?" Mommy asked as she stroked my hair. "Yea, *sniff*****." I sniffed as daddy put me down. "Its ok Flame, you just have a sensitive personality." Mommy patted me on the butt and a large blush came across my face.

The elevator stopped on floor 3. We were in room numbers 3F and 3G. As we walked down the hallway my diaper started to crinkle again. The sound echoed around the deserted hallway, bringing a blush to my face once again. My mother unlocked the door to our rooms and we entered. I looked around the room my parents would be staying in then went into my room. The walls were painted a bright blue colour. I looked to the left of the room noticing a door. Curiously I opened it. Upon entering I saw my mom and dad. "Ha, looks like they gave us linking rooms son." My father pointed out. "Looks like we can come into your roo-" My mother cut her sentence when she looked into my room. "What's wrong mom?" I asked staring at her blankly. Daddy looked into my room also.

We all went into the room and I was confused at what I saw. "Mommy. Why is there a crib in my room? I'm not a baby…" I said, starting to cry. "I don't know…" She was confused also, as well as my dad. "Shhh, its ok Flame, shhh, there must have been a mix up, it'll be ok." Daddy hushed as he picked me up. He rocked me up and down to try and calm me down as I griped his shirt tightly. "I'm going to go down to the desk and ask if we can get different rooms for the night." My mother told my father as he rocked me. She left the room and my dad took me into the room next door. "Hay, how about we get this wet diaper off of you, then we can wait for mommy to get back and we can go to a different room." He suggested. "Ok" I quietly said, starting to calm down.

He laid me down on the bed and pulled off my jeans.

Just then I heard the door open. I looked left to see mommy and the lady from the desk enter the room. My face turned a burning red as it felt like I was on fire. She just chuckled at the sight and said "cute" then carried on into the room next door. "Oh, we are terribly sorry for the mix up with the rooms. I think the problem was that when we looked at the sheet you had to fill out, it said in the special needs section that Flamebowshy was in diapers so they must have assumed that he was still a baby." The lady explained, "Well he's not." Mommy angrily answered. "Do you have any other rooms we can go into?"

"We are very sorry, but we do not have any free rooms right now, you got the last ones. All of the other rooms that would usually be free are going under some redecorating because they were not to the liking of our guests. We are ever so sorry but we can't get you different rooms until the morning." The lady apologised sincerely. "Fine. We'll stay in these ones." Mommy gave in. The lady left the room and went back down to the desk as I stood up from the bed. I still had a large red blush on my face and mommy noticed this then giggled. "We're very sorry Flamey, but your gunner have to sleep in the crib tonight. We can't let you sleep in our bed because there wouldn't be enough room for all three of us. I'm very sorry honey. Come here." She explained and pulled me in for a hug. "Its ok mommy… I don't mined… I already have to use diapers and a baby's car seat so it wouldn't matter if I slept in a crib as well, would it?" I quietly said looking down at myself. "Oh, Flame, your not a baby, and don't let anyone on anything ever make you think that." She said, giving me another hug. I then returned to the bed. Gently daddy undid the tapes on either side of the diaper and removed it. He got a wipe and wiped my privates. He then handed me a pair of boxers and my jeans and I put them on.

Mom and Dad put sheets on there bed and on the crib I would be staying in for the night while I watched cartoons on the TV in there room. After they were done we watched TV for a couple of hours and then decided to go and get some dinner at the hotel restaurant, we headed down in the elevator.

Once there a butler-looking guy greeted us. "Table for three?" He asked. "Yes please." My father answered. Once at the table I pulled out the chare and sat down. I looked around at the restaurant and saw how pretty it was. "Should I take your jacket young master?" The man asked. "No!" I quickly reacted. "Don't worry Flame, let the nice man take you jacket." My mother reassured. I slowly took of my jacket to revile my bare arms, not holding any cutie mark. The man took my jacket and put it on a hook at the door then gave my parents their menus. He also gave me a child's food menu. "I shall leave you to order." He said very posh as he walked away. I opened the menu to see the food that had age recommendations by the side. Each of the foods had a limit of five years. I closed the menu and dropped it on the floor. "What's wrong Flame?" My dad asked as my mother picked up the menu. "They think he's five." Mom sighed. "How can you te-" My father stopped talking when he was shown the child's menu. "Oh." I looked down at the floor and let tears roll down my cheeks. "Now Flame, it's ok, they didn't know." Mother said. "I'm. Not. FIVE!" I screamed as loud as I could in anger.

Every one in the restaurant was silent until I started crying in my lap. I heard some small laughter coming from behind me. I looked round to see a group of children who looked about 11 or 12 years old all staring at me and laughing. One boy in particular was looking very smugly at my arms, raised high in the air. I pulled my arms down. Through all he laughter I heard the smug boy say one thing and one thing only. "Baby with no mark." The words echoed in my head, as all sound became silent. All I heard was those two words. Those four painful words.

My senses suddenly came back as I heard my mother order our food. Just then I felt a warm sensation. I looked down at my jeans. My jeans were wet. I stood up and ran into the bathroom. "Flame! Wait!" Mother yelled as I ran off. "Oh dear."

"Son, are you ok?" I heard farther knock on the door a couple of minuets later. "I'm coming in." He said. He walked into the room. I was sitting in the corner. I looked up with tears on my cheeks and a large embarrassed blush on my face. I had a large wet spot on the front of my jeans. "Come here Flamey, that boy is just a meany pants. Don't take any notice of him." My father told me as he picked me up in a baby-like voice and tickled my stomach. I giggle and laughed until my jeans became even more wet and warm. "He he, stop it dad, your making me pee! He he he! Ah ha ha!" I giggled in my regular high-pitched voice. "Come on, let's get you changed." He put me down as I stopped giggling, walked to the other side of the room. "I'll go get you a fresh diaper then I'll change you. Ok?" He asked. "But I'm not a baby!" I protested, "I know son, but all your cloths are in a locked bag and we only have one spare pair of jeans for you. Plus, we don't want you having another accident, now do we?"

I walked out of the bathroom with him but I took a sharp left, straight to the baby changing room. I was brought to a halt when a tall boy stepped in front of me. I looked up and there before me was the same boy who had made fun of me. "Were do you think your going?" He smirked. "To the ch-changing room." I quietly answered as I trembled in my shoes. "Awww poor baby, does baby need a diapee?" He said in a mocking baby tone. "Just leave me alone."

"Awww, but babies aren't supposed to be left by them selves, they might get hurt."

"Leave me alone." I repeated a little louder. " Why, so you can cry some more?" He chuckled

"Leave me alone."

"No"

"Leave, Me, Alone!" I yelled as I threw my fist at his stomach. He chocked and grabbed me by the shoulder.

I was shocked at what had just happened and was standing speechless. "I-I-I didn't, I wasn't, I'm sorry I, I just." I couldn't talk straight or think of what to say. "You just bought your self a whole world of pain." He stood up straight and grabbed me by both shoulders, lifting me as I let out a high-pitched scream in pain. He dropped me flat of the floor then lifted me by my ankles. His tight grip was like a sharks bite. I hung upside down and he franticly jiggled me up and down, letting anything in my pockets fall to the ground. "Now are you gunner be a good baby or am I gunner have to hurt you some more?" He threatened while staring me directly in the eyes. "I'm not a baby!" I argued. He twisted my ankles around therefore moving my feet. I screamed in pain again. "Ok, ok! Just stop!" I said in a very high-pitched voice. He stopped twisting my ankles and let me dangle. My father saw this and rushed to my aid, he shouted at the boy then grabbed me and put me on my feet. He grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him to his parents.

Dad told the boy's mother what had happened and he was grounded for a week. My dad and I went into the bathroom and he put me in a diaper and some new jeans then we went back out to have our dinner. "Are you ok Flamey, did that mean boy hurt you?" Mother asked with concern. "I'm ok mom, but I don't think he is." I looked over to the other side of the restaurant to see the boy getting a scolding from his mother and father. We ate our dinner and then paid.

After we went back up to our rooms. I took off my jeans, shirt, jacket, socks and shoes then put on my pyjamas. I walked into my parent's room with a loud crinkle. I blushed and kept walking. "You look adorable in those new pyjamas." Mommy complemented and ruffled my hair. I was wearing my new favourite pyjamas; they were orange with pictures of lightning bolts on them and as normal, a pink butterfly on the left side of the chest. "Now Flame, time for bed. Come on." Mother said as she held my hand and we walked into the room I was given. I looked at the large crib and then down with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"Don't worry Flame, the only difference to a bed is that it's a bit lower down and its got railing. It'll be ok." She reassured.

Mommy then lifted me up and over the bars, into the crib. I stood in place feeling very toddler like. I looked into the crib to see my blanket, a duvet and Mr Snuggles. I sat down in the crib with a crinkle. The mattress was much comfier than my bed's and I lay down. My mother got my blanket and covered me with it then the duvet. I got Mr Snuggles into my arms and closed my eyes. Mommy sung her lullaby as I swiftly fell asleep.


	2. Ch2, Sister

Sister

It was a calm day, the sun was shining and Fluttershy had just got her latest package. She picked up the package from Derpy, the mail women. She looked at the box again. Reading the label. "Baby Equestria. Fluttershy, 1 evergreen trail. Content of this box: 1 pack of easy fit diapers, 2 plastic blue baby bottles, 1 plastic orange pacifier, 1 orange onesie. Handle with care." Fluttershy ran a part time baby-sitting job; she had been making a room into a nursery for it.

She picked up the phone and started to dial. No answer. The box wasn't heavy so she carried it up the stairs into a room, putting it down in the middle of it. She had turned this room into a full on nursery. The walls were a bright shade of indigo and the carpet was blue. In one corner there stood a large crib. Another corner, a toy box filled to the brim with baby toys. The other two corners held a closet and a large changing table with a cabinet under it. She opened the box and removed the content, putting the box next to the wall. First she took the onesie and opened the closet. An assortment of baby styled cloths like rompers and onesies lined this inside of the large wooden closet. She folded the onesie carefully then put it on the bottom shelf of the closet, closing the two doors and walking back to her latest order. She then took the pack of diapers and pacifier over to the cabinet.

She opened the large door on the front of the cabinet. The insides were packed with packets of all different types of diapers. She lifted the pack of diapers from the floor and inserted it into a spare spot in the lines of diapers. She then took the pacifier and opened a draw on the side, placing it in the draw. She closed the cabinet and proceeded in putting the items away. Lastly she took the two baby bottles and the box down to the kitchen. She disposed of the cardboard box and placed the bottles in a cupboard containing baby food and milk. The light filled the air like a warm summers breeze.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a pleasant voice Fluttershy hadn't heard in a while. "Fluttershy, are you home?" a woman asked while peering through the glass. "Coming." The pink haired girl sang. She opened the door only to see her parents and me. "Fluttershy!" I cheered as I jumped in for a hug. She was wearing a short yellow dress and had long pink hair, her cutie mark was 3 pink butterflys. "Well, hello my little man, I haven't seen you since your school play a year ago, look how tall you've gotten." She Happily greeted as she put me down and looked at me. I smiled cheerfully. "Uh, Fluts, can you tell me were your bathroom is, I need to get this little guy's diaper off." Daddy asked. I blushed a deep red and was silent "Oh, first door on the left next to the stairs." She answered. Dad and me went into the bathroom were he took my diaper off. Mom and Fluttershy had just sat down when Fluttershy had become worried. "What's wrong dear?" Mother asked. "Does Flamebowshy still have bladder problems?" Fluttershy was terribly worried. "Yes." Our mom sighed. "It seems he just has a shy bladder." She looked to the floor. Fluttershy was very worried now. "Hmmm… That's not good… There are two very mean bullies at the school who pick on the newer kids that join, manly on the ones with no cutie mark, but I'm sure Flame has found his talent by now, right?"

"No… He hasn't, he's been trying out for almost everything he can for the past weeks now, still nothing. He gets scared of almost anything and while we were at the hotel, he was picked on by a large boy about it." Mother explained "Oh." Was Fluttershy's only answer. Just then father and me came out of the bathroom. After disposing of the wet diaper, we all sat down for some lunch together. "So, Flame, Mom says you have been doing lots of things lately," Fluttershy asked me. "Yea! I've been trying my hardest to fined my cutie mark, I'm just sick and tired of being made fun of!" I moaned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll fined it someday. Like we keep saying, this is a thing you have to wait for, it will come eventually. Like for example, you're big sister got hers by falling from Clousdale all the way down to the ground because of her friend Rainbow Dash." Mom chuckled.

After eating lunch together, Mom and Dad had to leave. "Don't want to get stuck in the afternoon traffic." Mom explained before giving Fluts my bags and heading for the door. "Now, we will be coming down to see how you're doing in a month or two Flame." Dad said. "And this is for always working so hard on everything and to make sure that you keep on doing that." Mother said as she placed a small gift-wrapped box in my hand. "Well we must be going now, bye!" The two of then said as they left in the car.

Fluttershy and me walked inside and I placed the box on the table. "Open it." She said. I opened it. Inside was a brand new diary! I looked at it in amazement and picked it up. It was an orange leather diary with the letters F.B.S (Flamebowshy) on it, with a small flame charm hanging off of it. "We wanted to give you a very nice gift, seeing how you've had such a hard time dealing with bullies about your secrets, now you can keep them safe and secure." Fluts hugged me and flipped onto the first page. After playing with Fluttershy a bit and writing my first diary entire with her I saw a note in the box.

"_Dear Flame, this gift is from you're sister and us, we hope you make many friends and have a great time in your new life._

_Lots of love from, Mommy, Daddy and Fluttershy._

_P.s. Don't ever grow up."_

After sorting out my bags and putting them in the room that was going to be mine, because it wasn't done yet, Fluttershy noticed Mr Snuggles' head poking out of the orange rucksack that she had just put down. She took him out of the bag and looked inside of it. She saw a pack of size 5 _Plain Dry_ diapers and a pack of wipes.

She took Mr Snuggles down the stairs with her and saw me sitting down of the sofa watching cartoons. "Oh, Flame, look who I found." She sang as she came and sat next to me.

I looked at her hands to see Mr Snuggles. I blushed. She placed him in my lap and hugged me. I picked him up then cuddled him tightly in my arms. This was very cute to her and she giggled. While cuddling Mr Snuggles I saw a small real rabbit hopping across the room. It hopped into the kitchen were Fluttershy was making dinner. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, still having Mr Snuggles tightly in my grip "Oh, hello angle, I'll make your dinner in a minuet, you have a new friend that will be living here from now on, he is my little brother, Flamebowshy." Fluttershy happily knelt down to the rabbit and petted it. " Angle, meet Flame, Flame this is my bet bunny Angle, he is very kind and won't be bad at all. If you want Flame, we can go and see some of my other animals when I feed them."

"Okay, can I, umm, go and put, Mr Snuggles were I'm gunner be s-sleeping?" I asked shyly. Fluttershy obviously found this very very cute by the small giggle she gave out. "Of course you can, just put him on my bed, oh and Flame, don't ever grow up." She answered.

After placing Mr Snuggles in my sister's room I came back downstairs to a plate of mash potatoes, vegetables and chicken all topped with gravy. I ate it, savouring every delicious bit of sweet flavour.

After eating dinner Fluttershy put the dishes in the sink and went to the cupboard to get bowls and animal food out. As she filled each of the bowls lots of different animals started coming into the house.

There were rabbits and squirrels, chipmunks and flamingos, turtles and birds and all sorts of other animals. After looking at and feeding the animals it was time for bed.

"Flame, can you come up to my room please?" Fluts asked. I nodded and we went up to her room. "Flame… I, um, do you want me to, urr, put you in you're diaper, or do you want to do it?"

" Well… I don't exactly know how to put a diaper on…"

" Oh, well then I guess I will have to do it then… umm… come this way…"

She led me to the door at the end of the corridor. She opened it. As I looked inside to see a nursery, fit with a crib, toy chest and changing table. "Fluttershy… why is this here?" I asked, hesitantly stepping inside. "What..? Oh! No no no no! You see, I own a baby-sitting business a-"

"No! You wanted to treat me like the baby I am and will

a-always be!" I broke down into hysteric crying and fell to the floor, bawling just like a toddler that had lost its teddy.

She came over to me and hugged me then gently picked me up into her arms and rocked me while shushing. She was slowly going into her own sob and sitting on the nursery floor, just the two of us. We sat there for a while and I drifted into a sleep that I felt I would never wake up from. She slowly got up and placed me on the changing table.

She proceeded to go to the packet of diapers from my soon-to-be bedroom and remove one from its plastic package. She then came back to the room and removed my shoes, jeans, underwear and jacket.

She then unfolded the diaper and lifted my rear. She placed the out folded diaper under me and lowered my body. She then opened the carbonate under the pad, got the baby powder and applied it to me private area. She continued to diaper me by folding the front of the diaper over my crotch and taped it snugly.

She lifted me and walked to her room to place me under the covers of her bed and leave, switching off the lights " Sweet dreams." She whispered. She took my underwear and jeans and put them in the washing machine and put my jacket and shoes outside her bedroom door.

She put on her pj's and opened the door to the room. She quietly closed it, tiptoed over to her bed and slid under the covers. She kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep.


	3. Ch3, School

School

As I woke from my slumber I felt the familiar wet bulk between my legs. I sat up in bed and tried to remember were I was. I looked around and rubbed the sleep from my half open eyes, I saw a pink girls dressing table and a yellow two-door closet with 3 pink butterflies on it. Soon I remembered the events of last night and remembered I was at my new home. I heard a door open as I saw my older sister, Fluttershy walk in. "Well hello little man, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." I answered as I got out of the large pink and yellow bed. The elastic waistband sticking out from the top of my pyjama bottoms was obviously a diaper and the large bulk meant it was very wet. " How did one of my diapers get on me?" I shyly asked. " Oh, I put it on you. You fell asleep in my arms, it was so cute."

Fluts told me what had happened and we then went downstairs to get breakfast. As I ate my porridge my wet diaper cooled and it got a bit uncomfortable. After eating my sister led me upstairs and into the nursery that we were in last night. I remembered my out burst and looked down as not to see it all. Fluttershy lifted me onto the changing table and pulled off my pyjama bottoms. I blushed at her seeing my wet diaper.

She bent down and opened the cabinet under the mat, coming back up with a packet of wipes and a bottle of baby power. I was confused to why she had the powder, was I supposed to go to my new school in a diaper? "F-Fluts…"

" Yes Flame?"

" W-Why do you have the baby powder? I don't need another diaper!"

" Oh! You see, I was just getting it to make sure you don't get a rash."

"But what about the smell! The people at the school wi-"

" Don't worry, it'll be fine, Flame. I guaranty you'll like Canterlot High. And I don't think that they'll even know the smell of baby powder." How I wished she were right as she finished by powdering me and I put my boxers on. I then went and got dressed in my usual jeans, shirt, jacket and shoes.

As I walked down the stairs Fluttershy asked me to go and get my backpack from the empty room. Once I had it I came back down stairs and Fluts packed it with my lunch, notepad and pencil case.

We then headed for the train station and took the friendship express to Canterlot and it looked like lots of the other people in the train were students as well, some of them sniffed the air and looked around. They could smell the powder. While on the train I stayed close to my sister.

As we walked to school the only thing I could think about was what would happen at school. Would people smell the baby powder? Would they call me a baby? Would they be like my old school!? A chill went down my spine as I walked.

We arrived at the school a little while later, the smell of baby powder still very strong in the air. "Don't worry, Flame, no-one will notice the smell." I heard from my sister. As she opened the door to the school, all sorts of voices crowded my head as the conversations that all the students were having made a loud chatter that if it was any louder you would have to shout to speak.

As we passed students in the hall I noticed some of them sniffing the air and looking around, I grabbed my sisters hand and she looked at me, then she noticed the smell of baby powder was still very strong.

We soon got to my classroom and by then the smell had gotten weaker.

I let go of Fluttershy's hand and she knelt down next to me. " Flame, promise me that you will try you're hardest to make friends, I don't what you to feel what you felt back in Clousdale. Oh, and Flame, I didn't have time to empty the things from you're bag this morning, so if you fined anything from the car trip just leave it. Oh, and there may be a surprise in there for you." She kissed me on the forehead as the school bell rang, meaning it was the start of class.

I entered the classroom; to my surprise no-body was in there. " Excuse me, can I help you?" I turned to my left as I saw a tall lady. She had bright magenta hair and was wearing a sort of old fashion, brow, and sleeveless vest over a white shirt with a green flowery skirt. " Oh! You must be the new student! Welcome to my class, I'm Miss Cheerilee. Now, what's you're name?" she greeted me warmly and didn't even seem to notice the smell of baby powder.

" I-I'm Flamebowshy, b-but most people just call me Flame." I shyly told her as I looked down at the floor and twiddled my thumbs. " F, F, F… Ah here you are, Flamebowshy. Allergies- none, Siblings- Fluttershy, Transferred from- Clousdale primary, Medical Problems… Oh… Well that shouldn't be a big problem, and no cutie mark. Don't worry, every-one in this class are different, I'm sure you'll fit in fine." She said out loud, I knew she was talking about my weak bladder and I didn't really mind it too much but I did blush a bit.

As I was looking around the classroom while standing next to Cheerilee's desk the door suddenly opened as a flood of children came in very noisily, I noticed some of them look at me but then go back to their conversations. Miss Cheerilee then stood in front of me as to try to hide me. They all soon sat down at the many desks and put their bags under them. I immediately noticed a girl come in with a scooter and lean it next to her desk.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student to welcome." Miss Cheerilee explained lovingly, " Don't be afraid, come on out." She whispered looking behind her at me. I came out from behind Miss Cheerilee. "H-hello*gulp* my n-name is F-Flamebowshy." I gulped trembling with fear. I saw a girl raise her hand. "Yes Silver spoon?" Cheerilee said. "Miss Cheerilee, since when were we allowing five year old little girls into our class?" The girl smugly spoke. The class all laughed and giggled at her joke. " I'll have you know, he is a boy and he is seven." Miss Cheerilee angrily raised her voice. "There is a spare seat in-between Diamond tiara and Sweetie belle," Miss Cheerilee kindly told me as she pointed at the spare desk." Ok." I quietly spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sweetie belle and these are my friends Applebloom and Scootaloo." The girl to my left happily welcomed. She looked seven, was wearing a long, white, frilly dress, had light green eyes and her hair was slightly curly, lilac and violet.

"Howdy!" The girl to her left announced. She looked the same age. Her hair was a deep red and in a western style. She was wearing light blue overalls and a creamy yellow top. She had lush orange eyes. I assumed she was Applebloom because of the picture of an apple on her overalls.

"Hi there!" The enthusiastic girl to HER left popped out of no-were and greeted. I could only guess this one was Scootaloo as she had a scooter right next to her desk. She had dark purple eyes, an orange t-shirt and dark green shorts. Her hair was a purple colour and was is a funny style that I couldn't understand. I suddenly felt a nudge in my right side, I looked round and was handed a note. It only said, "meet me in the farthest corner of the playground at recess."

I looked to my right and saw a pretty girl wearing a short pink dress and a silver diamond tiara. On her arm was her cutie mark, which was a diamond tiara as well. She had wavy, violet hair with a white streak through it. Her eyes were a dark blue. I knew this was Diamond tiara. At recess I followed the instructions and went to the corner of the playground.

Once there I was introduced to another girl, she was 8 years old and had very dark purple eyes. She was wearing a light grey shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. Her hair was a dull grey; she wore a pearl necklace and light blue glasses. Her hair was braded with a pink hair band at the end. Her cutie mark was her name. She had a Silver Spoon as her mark. "So why did you want me h-here?" I asked shyly. "Oh, we just wanted to see if you had your cutie mark yet." Diamond said slowly. At that moment Silver spoon pounced on me from the side, knocking me to the ground. She yanked my jacket off, revealing my bear arms for all to see. She held both my arms behind my back, restraining me from movement. My ears were filled with the sound of my classmates calling me names and laughing at me. I quickly flipped my legs up and knocked Silver spoon off of me then stood up only to be pounced on by Diamond tiara. I pushed her off and stood up just to be called even more names.

" Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice shout. At that point Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Miss Cheerilee came into the crowed.

" I want all of you to go back to what you were doing right now!" she shouted at the crowed. "Not you two." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then turned around and looked at the floor. "I want both of you in my office now!"

Cheerilee and the two went inside to her office. "Are you ok Flamebowshy?" Scootaloo asked. "Yea. You can call me Flame."

"Don't listen to those two, all they wanna do is make fun of people. They get a big kick out of it." The red haired cowgirl replied. "Umm… Flame? How would you like to join our, sorter, club, thing?" Sweetie belle asked. I had only just noticed that amazingly she was somewhat the same size as me. "I… Don't know. Last time I joined a club I just got made fun of."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we're all equal! None of us have cutie marks and the one thing that we'd like more than anything in the whole world is to have them!" The purple haired Scootaloo replied enthusiastically. "O-ok, sure! I'll join. D-do I have to sign a sheet or something?" I agreed. "Nope! Just meet us at Sweet Apple Acers sometime after school." Apple Bloom answered.

The rest of the day was fun. We did an English lesson then we had lunch. I met Fluttershy in the cafeteria and told her about the day so far. After we had maths then art.

As I reached into my bag to get my note pad and pencil case I found something that I wish I didn't. The pack of diapers from last night was still in the bottom of the bag. This was the surprise she gave me! A pack of my baby diapers! I was upset and angry but I would have to ask her after school. I quickly pulled out my notepad and pencil case then zipped up my bag as fast as I could. " What's the rush, Blankly-shy? Found a monster in there?" Diamond tiara mocked.

Half way into sketching a rose, I felt my bladder catch up to me. I shot my hand up for miss Cheerilee to see. She saw my hand and mouthed the words _Go on then_ to me. I stood up and left the classroom.

While I frantically looked for the bathrooms I bumped into something and fell over. "Oh, sorry little guy. Here let me help you up." I heard a female voice apologize as she reached down to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled he to my feet. "Sorry, again. My names Twilight sparkle, what's yours?" The girl asked. She had long dark purple hair with a streak of magenta. She was wearing a purple skirt and a light blue shirt. Her cutie mark seemed to be a big pink star with 5 other smaller stars around it.

"M-my name? Its Flamebowshy" I answered looking around me to see if there were any bathrooms nearby. "Oh! You must be Fluttershy's brother, and I'm guessing you looking for a bathroom?" she said. "How did you-"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. There's a bathroom down that hall on the right. I'm the hall monitor, I should know." She pointed down a hallway to my right. "Thank you." I thanked as I turned to go down the hall, almost wetting myself now. "Nice meeting you, no running in the hall way!" Twilight shouted behind me.

I found the bathroom and used it, and then I returned to class and continued to draw my rose. After class I handed my rose and picture to Miss Cheerilee. She said it was the best she had ever seen and that I had a real talent in art. I left the room feeling happy and proud of myself.

Just then I heard Cheerilee call me back in. I walked back in the room. "Now, Flame… I'm very sorry about what happened today with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and I hope it doesn't happen again. And you're problem with you're bladder, don't worry about it. Just ask me when you need the bathroom. Oh, Twilight told me that you had trouble finding a bathroom, the closest one is strait on down the hall on the left and it's the fifth door along. I'll see you tomorrow." She explained to me as I stood in silence. I started to walk to the door again when she told me one more thing.

"Oh, and Flame, tell Fluttershy to get a non-scented powder for you." She winked at me; she did smell the powder this morning.

I met Fluts in the main hall and we headed home. Once home I went upstairs to my soon-to-be room and took the pack of diapers out of my backpack. I found that under them was a little box with a cupcake in it with the word surprise written on a note on the side. She didn't mean to leave the diapers in there she did it by accident! I pulled open the box and the smell of lemon came to my nostrils. My favourite flavour. I took the cake out of the box and ate it while I walked out the room with the small box in hand.

"I see that you ate the cupcake." Fluttershy said as she saw me put the box on the side. "Yea, it was nice."

"Well I'm glad you liked it, it was made by my friend Pinkie pie, she's great a baking."

"Oh, I met Twilight sparkle in the hall today, she helped me find the, umm, bathroom. And she also said, that you told her my… Secrete."

"Ah… Yes… she's one of my best friends and, umm, I told her about your, err, problem, because I knew you didn't know the school that well and I thought that you might need to go to the bathroom sometime today." She confessed.

After a little while I remembered about Sweet Apple Acers. I asked Fluts if she knew were it was and she said that it was an apple field on the other side of town. I told her about the three girls and she said that they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders and that she would take me to they're club house now if I wanted, so I said yes and we left for Sweet Apple Acers.


	4. Ch4, CMC

CMC

As we entered Sweet Apple Archers I noticed the three girls standing by one of the many large apple trees. As they noticed me they all waved and motioned me over. "Its ok Flame, go and play." Fluttershy said. "I'll just be inside the house talking to Apple Jack, if you need anything just come and find me. Ok?" I said ok and goodbye then left to go and see the girls.

"Hi Flame!" Apple Bloom greeted as I joined the group. I simply said hi very quietly. There was a moment of silence until Scootaloo spoke up. "What we standing around here for? Lets get going already!" she enthusiastically pumped her fist in the air then brings it back down. "Ok" Apple Bloom agreed. They started walking into the field of apple trees, so I followed.

Half way into the walk I was asked a question. "Hay Flame. Why were you with Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle finally spoke seeing how she hadn't talked since I got here. " She's my

s-sister." I answered. "So that explains why you're so shy!" Apple Bloom said in her normal western accent.

After 2 or 3 minuets of walking we reached a large red clubhouse in a tree with a wooden ladder leading up to it. I followed the three up the ladder into the large clubhouse.

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house!" Scootaloo shouted once we were all inside. I looked around to see a map of Patonsville, a desk and a box full of a bunch of things. "Here, now that you're park to the Cutie Mark Crusaders you need to have this." Sweetie Belle handed me a folded up red square. I unfolded it to find it was a cape with a shield shape and golden silhouettes of Children high-fiveing on it. There was three embodied letters on it. CMC. I guessed they meant Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I made it for you, each member of the CMC needs to have the cape to wear while crusading, so that people know not to help us." She then explained.

I had a fun time for the rest of the afternoon playing with the girls and coming up with ideas for getting cutie marks. I wasn't shy at all that afternoon. It seemed to be that if I had friends, I didn't need to be shy. It had been who knows how long until we went into the house for a break. As we walked in we were laughing and joking about what we had been doing.

" It looks like ya'll had a good time together then?" A western style female voice asked us as we entered the house. She had blond braided hair and a cowboy hat on. She was wearing blue jeans and leather boots. She had a cream coloured shirt that was tied in a bunch at the front. "Yea! We had a great time!" Apple Bloom answered. " That's good Apple Bloom, did you have fun Flame?" Fluttershy asked, she was sitting down on one of the chairs holding a cup of tea. "I had lots of fun! We did lots of things and it was fun!" I wasn't shy at all, which was a surprise to Fluts as I was usually to shy to talk without stuttering. She said that she was glad we had fun and then we all sat down and watched cartoons for a while.

After watching cartoons for about 2 hours I had to leave. "See you tomorrow Flame." Sweetie Belle said as I walked out the door. "Are you sure you two are going to be alright walking home by yourselves?" Fluts asked Sweetie and Scoots. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Scoots replied. And so we said our goodbyes and headed home.

Once home I showed Fluts the cape that Sweetie Belle had made me then I watched cartoons while my sister made dinner. We had vegetable soup. After dinner Fluttershy washed up the plates and spoons while I watched more cartoons.

"Time for bed, Flame." Fluts said as she turned off the TV. She took my hand and led me upstairs into the nursery. She lifted me up onto the changing table and went and got one of my diapers.

"Flame, there is only one diaper left in the packet so tomorrow we will need to go and buy some more." She said as she came back in with a diaper in her hand. She put it on the table as I removed my socks, jeans, jacket and underwear. She then diapered me, doing up the tapes snugly.

I then left the room and to put my pyjamas on. After putting them on Fluttershy took me to her room and I got into bed. She then sang the lullaby that Mom would usually sing to me to get me to sleep. I then found myself falling asleep to the sweet tune.

Once I was asleep Fluttershy went and got her pyjamas on then came back into her room and gave me a kiss on the for head then got into bed and fell asleep with me at her side.


End file.
